Family
by Tortolla
Summary: Arthur is getting ready to take the journey to Ludwig and Feliciano's wedding but little Alfred just isn't feeling it! Gerita in chapter 2. Family AU with US and UK.


"Alfred! It's time to get up and get ready for the wedding!" Arthur shouted up the stairs. He heard a soft groan come from the child's room.

"We aren't going to be late for their wedding! Now get up!" Arthur threatened. Alfred poked his head out his door.

"I'm up, I'm up." He murmured, clearly exhausted. Today was Ludwig and Feliciano's wedding. Arthur knew beforehand Ludwig was going to propose so he went out and bought Alfred and himself new suits just for the occasion.

Arthur got a bowl down from the cupboard and a spoon. He wanted Alfred to be in the best of moods and best behavior for this, so he was letting him have his favorite cereal for breakfast. They had a long way to drive so the last thing Arthur wanted was a young unhappy child in his car. He heard the small pitter patter of the boys feet as he walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Alfred." Arthur smiled warmly at his child. Well Alfred is just a boy he found and had no other choice but to care for him. It's not like he didn't want to though.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" Alfred whining shoving a spoon full of cereal into his mouth.

"Because, this wedding is important and it's a long drive there." Arthur sighed. He reached across the table and wiped Alfred chin. Alfred squirmed but let the man wipe the milk off his chin.

After breakfast, Arthur told his boy to go upstairs and get dressed. He had to stop by the dry cleaners to get their suits. He stood by the door waiting for the boy.

Alfred came barreling down the steps dressed as a cowboy. Arthur smacked his forehead. He tried so hard to make the boy happy but he couldn't let him go out like this.

"Alfred, go change you can't wear that." Arthur pointed upstairs. Alfred scowled at his father figure.

"Why not?" He whined, squirming around. Arthur sighed.

"Because that is a costume, Alfred, now go change."

"No! I want to wear this!" Alfred shouted and stomped his feet childishly.

"Honestly, I don't have time for this." He picked up his kid who was now crying. The boy's cries of protest fell on deaf ears. Arthur took him to his room. He set the boy on the bed and began undressing him and looking for clothing that wasn't costume. Alfred sat on the bed, arms crossed tightly, with a pout look on his face. His eyes, which were red from crying about not getting his way, followed Arthur has he searched around his room. Arthur dressed the boy to his liking. Arthur frowned at the boy's tear stained face.

"I'm sorry." Arthur whispered, and kissed Alfred's forehead, "Do you have to go potty before we leave?"

Alfred wordlessly shook his head. Arthur made him go anyway just in case. He took Alfred's hand and led him to the car.

"Why can't I sit up front with you?" Alfred asked as Arthur buckled him in the back seat. Arthur paused for a moment, trying to come up with a response that won't offend him. Telling a little boy it's for adults is not the right response.

"Because it's too dangerous."

"But you're a good driver." Alfred kicked Arthur's seat in front of him. Arthur reached behind himself and caught the offending leg.

"I may be, but others aren't." Arthur squeezed the calf muscle of the leg softly causing the leg's owner to laugh uncontrollably and jerk it back. Arthur smiled and began their journey.

Arthur pulled into the dry cleaners and realized Alfred had already fallen asleep. The little boy stirred awake.

"Arthur?" He aimlessly grabbed for Arthur as his car door opened.

"Yes, yes I'm here. Do you want to come with me to get out suits?" Arthur asked. Alfred shut his eyes and nodded. Arthur unbuckled him and picked him up. He was getting a little too old to be carrying him like this but since Alfred was born smaller than the average baby boy (according to the doctor) so it was okay.

Alfred immediately fell asleep again the moment his head hit Arthur's shoulder. Arthur laughed to himself and walked inside. He ordered up his suits and stepped aside to wait. A woman and her little boy stood beside him.

"He's so cute. I wish mine would sleep like that." She whispered to him.

"I wish he would sleep like this at night." Arthur replied and they shared a soft laugh. Alfred rubbed his eyes and looked at Arthur. He turned to look at the woman and boy. She wiggled her finger at him and smiled.

"Arthur Kirkland?" The clerk asked, holding two suits in a clear bag.

"Oh that's me. It was nice talking to you." He smiled at the lady and took his clothes. Once everything was settled they were on the road again.

**A/N: **wee my first Hetalia story ever. i was really craving a story of Arthur and Alfred being like father or son or whatever. please review :)


End file.
